Plasma Blast (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle |japrevset=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle |japrevsetname=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle |nextset=EX Battle Boost |janextset=EX Battle Boost |janextsetname=EX Battle Boost }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Plasma Blast'' (Japanese: メガロキャノン Megalo Cannon) is the name given to the tenth main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the ninth of the BW era. Description Challenges ring out, Pokémon duel, and the battle for Unova enters the next chapter in the Pokémon TCG: Black & White—Plasma Blast expansion! With Virizion-EX by your side, you must lead the counterattack against the failing forces of Team Plasma as they mount their last stand behind the twinned might of Team Plasma Dialga-EX and Palkia-EX! Victory is within your grasp, when suddenly you face your greatest test...the mighty and mysterious Genesect-EX takes the battlefield, supported by devastating ACE SPEC cards that give it additional attacks! Trainers, it's time to break the ice! Information Plasma Blast and the Japanese equivalent Megalo Cannon feature the debut of in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, as well as Team Plasma, their Pokémon, and for the first time since their debut in , cards designed to specifically counter Team Plasma. Plasma Blast contains 105 cards, while Megalo Cannon contains 86 cards, including Shiny s. It was released on March 15, 2013 in Japan accompanied by the , and on August 14, 2013 in English. Plasma Blast is the third set of the BW era to feature Fossils, the first two being and . and are given their second cards, while is given its first printing as a . and are reprinted, and a new fossil Trainer card, is included in preference to the previous in order to prevent confusion over how the card should work. The expansion is the first to feature new Technical Machine-like s with attacks present on them. In order to help defend against Team Plasma's onslaught, Unova champion Iris is present alongside Caitlin, a member of the Unova Elite Four. Six are included: , , and Team Plasma's , , and . Many of the Pokémon present are not from Generation V, but instead are Pokémon from older Generations, some of which not featured in the Card Game since the Diamond & Pearl Series. The is , a reprint with new artwork of the same Pokémon in the expansion, which was also given to those who purchased a booster box of Megalo Cannon in stores in Japan. |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water||| stamp promo}} |Water|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water|||Error ©2012 Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Corrected ©2013 Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Common}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex}} |Metal||Rare}} |Dragon||Common}} |Dragon||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Common}} |Dragon||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Rare Ace}} |Item|Tool|Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Grass||Rare Ultra}} |Grass||Rare Ultra}} |Metal||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Grass||Rare Secret}} |Grass||Rare Secret}} |Psychic||Rare Secret}} |Item||Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||R}} |Grass||R}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||R}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||U}} |Metal||R}} |Metal||U}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Item||R}} |Item|Tool|R}} |Item|Tool|R}} |Energy|Colorless|U}} |Grass||SR}} |Grass||SR}} |Metal||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Grass||UR}} |Grass||UR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Item||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Plasma-Blaster (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Explosión Plasma fr:Noir & Blanc Explosion Plasma it:Esplosione Plasma (GCC) ja:Plasma Blast zh:等离子爆炸（集换式卡片）